Barney's Birtnday (V for Vendetta)
Plot Edit After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out ?that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years ?old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party? for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy? and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the? Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from ?both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that ?presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; V shows up and sings "Guys and Dolls" it's the thought? that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends ?to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. But Barney reveals his true colors by trapping Stacy in a fire Gianna kills the evil dinosaur. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Cast Edit Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) Original VHS release (2005) ? Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Anna (Carolyn Hinojosa) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Miguel (Riley Morrison) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) Gianna (Selena Gomez) V (Hugo Weaving) Rubeus Hagrid: (Robbie Coltrane) David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Songs Edit The Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Gonna Have a Party I Love Birthdays Growing What Shall We Make Today? Las Mañanitas Feliz Aniversário Colors All Around Games She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain Guys and Dolls BINGO Looby Loo Number Limbo Mr. Knickerbocker Nothing Beats a Pizza Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Snacking' on Healthy Food If All the Raindrops The Baby Bop Hop The Clapping Song The Exercise Song Someone to Love You Forever Everyone is Special Happy Birthday to You Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here I Kill You Music and Soundtrack Edit Main Article: Barney's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Edit Main Article: Barney's Birthday (book) Trivia Edit Production for this video took place in March 2004. The Season 7 version of "I Love You" This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. This is Barney's fourth birthday in the series. The only appearance of V from V for Vendetta Five episodes "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Look at Me, I'm 3!", "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", and "Birthday Olé" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" being the bonus episode. This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!", the Season 5 home video "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", and the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". This is the first time BJ magically appears. On October 6, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Modern Collection box set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with We Wish You a Merry Christmas, This is My Habitat and Top 20 Countdown. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. This is another time Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on September 15, 2015 from HIT Entertainment. The first Barney video to be re-released as a part of Modern Collection. The second being We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the third being This is My Habitat, and the fourth being Top 20 Countdown. A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2015. In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collection one logo was used in the beginning of the title card and the regular Season 9 intro with third and fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo. The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. Television Airings Edit This video also aired on HBO in 2016. DVD Bonus Episodes Edit Happy Birthday, Barney! Look at Me, I'm 3! Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! Birthday Olé It's Your Birthday, Barney! Quotes (English version)Edit Quote 1 (English version)Edit Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! (Barney comes to life) Barney: Whoa! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know ?what today is? It's my birthday. It's a very special day. Everyone is ?having a super-dee-duper surprise party for me. Let's go see what our ?friends are doing. (chuckles) Nick: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! (crashes the blocks) Miguel: Nick, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. Nick: Why, thank you, Miguel. Stacy: Alright everybody. We'll tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Barney. Laura: Okay. Anna: Hi, everybody. Nick: Hi, Anna. Hi, Laura. Hi, Stacy. Miguel: Guess what? Laura: Today is Barney's birthday. Anna: Everyone is invited. Miguel: Look! Here comes Barney! (Barney arrives in the caboose) Barney: SURPRISE! Kids: Barney! Barney: Hi, everyone. Stacy: Is it really your birthday, Barney? Barney: Yes it is, Stacy. Stacy: Barney what is a birthday? Barney: Well Stacy, a birthday is when you celebrate the day you were born, and you have parties and all sorts of games and you open presents and have cake and ice cream. Stacy: I get it. Nick: How old are you today? Barney: Well, I am 2 dinosaur years old or 2 hundred million years. Laura: Wow! You're getting older. Barney: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. (music starts for If You're Happy and You Know It) Quote 2 (English version)Edit (music ends) Barney: (chuckles) That was fun! Kids: Yeah. Nick: Barney, we're ready to have a party in the caboose. Barney: Oh, a party! That's super-dee-duper! (music starts for Gonna Have a Party) Quote 3 (English version)Edit (music ends) Barney: What should I need for the party? We can have balloons,? decorations, banners, party hats, presents, games and food. We'll get 3? scoops of ice cream. Oh, I love chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. ?Pepperoni pizza from the Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria. I love ?pepperoni. We can eat fruit salad, juice in box, pretzels and last but ?not least...a birthday cake! Kids: A cake? Barney: Yes. This is going to be my best birthday ever! (music starts for I Love Birthdays) Quote 4 (English version)Edit Anna: I'll get the birthday crown. Barney: A birthday crown? I wear a crown fit for a king. Anna: Here it is. Laura: Anna, it's to small. Barney: Well, I imagine this crown will fit fine. Anna: Okay. (fanfare music for the graduation march and Anna puts the birthday crown on Barney's head to make magic) Stacy, Nick, Laura and Miguel: Wow! Nick: Barney, how did you do that? Stacy: Are you a birthday dinosaur? Barney: You're right. I am a birthday dinosaur. Kids: Yay! Laura: Then, the next thing we should do is to see how much you grown. Miguel: But, where's the scale? Barney: Like this one! (Barney uses magic for the scale) Kids: Wow! Anna: Cool! Stacy: Okay, guys. Step on the scale. Barney: You'll go first. Nick. Kids: Whoa! Miguel: I'll go next. Barney: You can do it, Miguel. Barney: Oh! Laura: You're turn, Stacy. Stacy: Ooh! Laura: I'm next! Barney: Okay, Laura. Kids: Wow! Anna: My turn! Barney: Here you go, Anna. Kids: Look! Barney: How neat! Anna: Barney's turn. Barney: Alright. I'll step up on the scale. (pops) Kids: WHOA! Barney: My wight is just for for me as a dinosaur. Kids: (laughing) Barney: When you grow big and tall, you can bigger than the last time. (music starts for Growing) Quote 5 (English version)Edit (music ends) Laura: Hey, Barney. Can we plan a surprise birthday party for you? Barney: Why, certainly. There are so many we to celebrate your ?birthday. You can celebrate it when you're born. Does anyone having a ?birthday? Let's see what they are making? Quote 6 (English version)Edit Barney: Wow! You are such good artists. Kids: Thanks, Barney. Stacy: Barney, I made paper chain decorations. Barney: I love decorations. Laura: We made party hats. Miguel: We can wear hats at the party. Barney: Everybody did a good job doing artwork. So, I'll go out and stay while they are decorating the caboose for the party. (the caboose is decorated with balloons, decorations and banners) Kids: Wow! Barney: It's Stu-U-U-U-upendous! Nick: We finished the caboose all decorated Barney's party. Anna: Do you like it? Barney: I really liked it! Nick: This is a pinata. Boys and girls in Mexico have a ?birthday party. This is on the rope and everyone tries to break with a ?stick. Laura: That pinata is going to fill with toys and candy. Miguel: I never get some candy either. Barney: You know, boys and girls all over the world have ?birthday parties, they may not be the same as ours, but they're all a ?lot fun. Stacy: People in Mexico sing "Las Mañanitas." Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Mexico. Quote 7 (English version)Edit Barney: Very good, Stacy. (music ends) Stacy: "Feliz cumpleaños." That means happy birthday in Spanish. Barney: Let's all say it. How does it go? Stacy: "Feliz Cumpleaños." All: "Feliz Cumpleaños." Laura: Or you can say "Feliz aniversário." That means happy birthday in Portuguese. Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Brazil. (music starts for Feliz Aniversário) Quote 8 (English version)Edit (music ends) Barney: Thanks, Laura. Laura: Thank you, Barney. Miguel: Maybe we can make a birthday cake for Barney. Nick: Where should we look for a cake? (V arrives) V: Hello Barney. Barney: Why hello there, V. V: I came to perform my song as well as to join the party. Barney: That's super dee duper. (Music for Guys and Dolls start) (Music ends) Anna: In the kitchen. Kids: (exclaims) Barney: Let's go! Stacy: Look at this. Laura: There the ingredients. Nick: There's eggs, flour, milk, butter and sugar. Miguel: And a spoon and a bowl. Laura: Let's get started! Anna: Okay. (Miguel measures the flour, Nick pours the milk, Stacy cracks ?the eggs, Anna and Laura puts butter and sugar in the bowl and the kids ?stir it up) Anna: We're all finished, Barney. Stacy: Now we can put in the baking pan. Laura: We can use the oven to bake for 30 minutes. (the kids take the cake batter in the pan to the oven) Barney: This cake will cool off. Kids: Me too, Barney. Anna: Can we decorate the cake? Laura: Great idea, Anna. (the kids decorate the cake with vanilla frosting, colored icing, rainbow sprinkles and the candles) Nick: The cake is done. Barney: You're such great cooks. Laura: What would you think, Barney? Barney: I love it! Anna: We put 2 candles on your cake. Stacy: The cake is done, Nick: The decorations are up, Laura: The presents are ready, Miguel: The guests are here. Anna: So, let's have a party. Kids: Yay! Barney: This is going to be fun! Stacy: Barney, do you know who they are? (BJ and Baby Bop come to life) BJ: Hi, guys! Baby Bop: Hello! Barney and Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. Baby Bop and BJ: Happy birthday, Barney! BJ: We bought you presents, Barney. Baby Bop: Wow! Look at the caboose! BJ: It's filled with balloons and decorations. Barney: I think it's very colorful! (music starts for Colors All Around) Quote 9 (English version) Edit (music ends) Baby Bop: Are we gonna play games? BJ: Yes, Sissy. We're ready to play party games. Barney: I love party games! Nick: Who wants to play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey? Miguel: I'll go first. (Miguel wears a blindfold and walks closely to the donkey) Miguel: I did pined the donkey's tail! Barney: Great! (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids playing hula hoops, walk around the cones, Twister and ring toss) Barney: It's fun to play games? What kind of games would you like to play? Quote 10 (English version)Edit Barney: I'm so glad you came to my birthday party. BJ: I'm glad we came to your party. Baby Bop: This reminds me a song that everyone knows. Barney: Let's all sing a song! (music starts for She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain) Quote 11 (English version)Edit (music ends) Laura: Does anyone have an idea for a game to play? Stacy: How about "Bingo?" Miguel: I like playing "Bingo!" Barney: Bingo is a good suggestion! Everybody gets a card or chips. Everybody ready to play Bingo? All: Yeah. Barney: And there's a song about a dog who has a name-o. (music starts for BINGO) Quote 12 (English version)Edit BJ: How about another game to play? Baby Bop: Let's Looby Loo! Barney: Great idea! And you can join us too! (music starts for Looby Loo) Quote 13 (English version)Edit (music ends) Barney: Whoo! I feel too Caribbean! Are you ready to do the Number Limbo? Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Yeah. Barney: Now, let's see how low can you go? (music starts for Number Limbo) Quote 14 (English version)Edit Baby Bop: It's fun to limbo! Barney, BJ and Kids: Yeah. Barney: We're all such good tropical dancers and dancers too. We should all dance like my good friend Mr. Knickerbocker. (music starts for Mr. Knickerbocker) Barney: Come on, everybody. You know this one! Just watch us and dance what we do. Okay? Quote 15 (English version)Edit Nick: All that dancing makes me hungry. Miguel: Let's have pizza! BJ: I love pizza! Stacy: Here's Barney getting the pizza. Baby Bop: The pizza's here! Kids: Yay! Barney: Who wants pepperoni pizza? All: I do! Barney: That's good enough to eat. (music starts for Nothing Beats a Pizza) Quote 16 (English version)Edit Anna: That pizza smells good. Laura: Me too. Barney: Here's lots of ice cream. BJ: Ice cream! Baby Bop: Ice cream is one of my favorite desserts. Barney: I love ice cream! (music starts for Icy, Creamy Ice Cream) Quote 17 (English version)Edit Barney: I love eating everything at the party. Kids: Me too, Barney. Miguel: Let's have more snacks. Barney: Super-Delicious! (Barney uses magic for fruit salad, juice, pretzels and more food) Kids: Wow! Barney: Apples, oranges, carrots and celery are just a few of the healthy foods you can eat each and every day. Yummy! (music starts for Snacking' on Healthy Food) Quote 18 (English version)Edit Laura: Barney, can we have candy for the party? Barney: Yes. Candy is just like raining lemon drops and gumdrops. (music starts for If All the Raindrops) Barney: We can take care of that. Quote 19 (English version)Edit Quote 20 (English version)Edit Barney: I'm not here in a minute. Baby Bop: Me neither. Nick: Barney, Baby Bop, why did you come here? Barney: To celebrate my birthday. BJ: Glad to here it. Laura: Barney, for your birthday, we'll play a special game just for you. Barney: Like this? (clapping) Anna: Oh! I know that one! Miguel: Let's do a clapping game. Barney: Great idea, Miguel. And you can do it too. (music starts for The Clapping Song) Quote 21 (English version)Edit Barney: It's fun to clap hands and move our bodies. BJ: Like running around? (BJ running) Stacy: Or jumping? (Stacy jumping) Laura: Or stomping? (Laura stomping) Anna: Or kicking? (Anna kicking) Miguel: Or walking? (Miguel walking) Nick: Or bending? (Nick bends down low) Barney: Oh, that's great! Maybe we should do some exercise. Let's play an exercise game! Quote 22 (English version)Edit Stacy: Now, let's give Barney some birthday presents. Barney: Oh boy! I love opening presents. Let's see! Laura: Look, Barney. It's a special picture of you. Barney: Wow! It's filled with red hearts. Thank you, Laura. Laura: Thanks, Barney. Nick: Here you go, Barney. This is for you. Barney: A Tyrannosaurus Rex like me? Oh, thank you, Nick. Nick: You're welcome. Miguel: This is for you, Barney. Barney: I can't wait to see! Ooh! A soccer ball. Thank you. Stacy: Look, I made cute little flowers made out of a piece of construction paper. Barney: Thanks, Stacy. (smells) They smell so wonderful. BJ: I brought you a snare drum. Barney: Why, thank you, BJ. This drum makes a sound like this. (drum beat) Baby Bop: Here's a coloring activity book for you, Barney. Barney: It has lots of pages to color with. Anna: Here's one present for you, Barney. Barney: Okay. Anna: Happy birthday to you from Anna. Barney: It's a teddy bear! Thank you so much for the presents, Anna. Anna: Thank you so much, Barney. Barney: And now, here's my special present for all of you. (music starts for Someone to Love You Forever) Barney: It's something to say, I love you forever. Quote 23 (English version)Edit Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: We love you, Barney. Barney: Aw, you're so special. And you're so special too. 'Cause you're all my friends and each of one of you is very special. (music starts for Everyone is Special) Quote 24 (English version)Edit Stacy: Now it's time for cake! All: Yay! Barney: It's cake time! Nick: But, Barney? How can you light the candles? Barney: Well, I can that care of that. (Barney uses magic to light the candles with 2 tiny flames) Kids: Yay! BJ: Now, let's sing "Happy Birthday" to Barney. You know this one! (music starts for Happy Birthday to You while the kids are wearing party hats) Quote 25 (English version)Edit (party horns honking) All: (cheered for Barney) YAY! Baby Bop: Happy birthday, Barney! BJ: Happy birthday! Stacy: Don't forget to make a wish and blow out the candles, Barney. Barney: Okay. I've got it! Here I go! 1-2-3! Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Blow! (Barney blows out the candles) All: (cheered) YAY! Laura: What did you wish for? Stacy: Will it think it may come true? Barney: I think my wish came true right now! (magic comes to life for David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami) Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: (amazed) Barney: Hi! (All greets) BJ: Hi, guys! Baby Bop: Hi! Barney: Hi, Rachel! Hi, Whitney! Hi, Kami! Oh boy! David: Hi, Barney! Happy birthday! Jackson: Happy birthday! Barney: It's good to see you! Hi! (chuckles) It's what I wanted the most to share my birthday party with all of my friends here! (music starts for Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here) Quote 26 (English Version)Edit (music ends) (the balloons dropped down) All: (yelling) Barney: Ho ho! YAY! Nick: Happy birthday, Barney! (party horns honking) Barney: Oh boy! (chuckles) Thank you, David! Oh, this is so ?much fun! I love this! Thank you, Anna. (chuckles) This is so much fun ?today! (all cheering) Barney: Oh, what a great birthday! Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Happy birthday, Barney! Barney: (chuckles) Thank you, everybody! Now, who wants a piece of cake? All: I do! Baby Bop: Me! Me! Me! Me! BJ: I love cake! (fades and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are finished eating birthday cake) All: Mmmm. Barney: This is very good! David: Look, there's one piece left. Who is that for, Barney? Barney: Well, David. I'm saving that piece for another friend. David: Alright. That's okay. Barney: That cake is so delicious! David: That sure was. Barney: I'm so happy. This is my best birthday ever. Thanks for? coming to my birthday today. I hope you'll love enjoying my party with ?you. And remember I always want you to say "I Love You." Quote 27 (English version)Edit Kids: Happy birthday, Barney! (confetti flutters pop) Barney: Whoa! Baby Bop and BJ: YAY! Barney: Thank you! (chuckles) What a fun birthday! Baby Bop: Happy birthday! Barney: Oh, thanks, everyone! This is the best party! (camera clicks for freeze frame) Barney: Stacy could you come with me? Stacy: Sure, Barney what is it? Barney: I would like to show my special gift to you in the caboose. (Barney leads Stacy to the caboose and blindfolds her, he then makes fire appear trapping her.) Barney: Now remove the blindfold. (Stacy removes her blindfold, Barney then reveals his true nature.) Barney: Now prepare to face your wrath, you would never escape. Stacy: You are a monster, you lied to me and this is not a gift this is a trap, and you lured us here to be killed. Barney: So be it, but you will never see those friends of yours and now surrender or you may die? Stacy: YOU'RE WRONG! Barney: Whoever wants to play a game of death, I won't let you go. (evil laugh) (Stacy grabs a sword from the cupboard, Barney uses magic to make a sword appear, the 2 fight.) Barney: Now, join my legion, and these filthy kids, won't mess with us again. Stacy: Get away from them. Barney: (Angrily) Once I become more powerful, you will not leave my site again, and this will be your doom, prepare to meet your fate because nobody will save you, NOT EVER! (Barney slashes Stacy's arm and kicks her into the pits of hell.) Stacy: No, stop this I need Gianna, someone save me. Barney: It doesn't matter because you chose your death, and now I am in control of the caboose you and I will tour the world. (Barney uses dark magic to make the caboose move with Stacy inside.) Stacy: Help! (Barney grabs Stacy and throws her in a cage and locks her in.) Barney: Now my pet, nothing to let you out now I will cook you on my stove and then I will eat you. (evil laugh) (Barney slams the cage to the ground, he then enters the control room and drives the caboose) (Stacy begins to panic and cry) Stacy: Please, let me out I can't let this threat get me. (Gianna arrives and finds Stacy injured.) Gianna: Who's doing this? Stacy: Barney. Gianna: I'll get you out. Stacy: I can't get out. Gianna: Listen, Barney is actually evil he wants to kill you and he rapes children that's why he's taking you to be molested. Stacy: There's no way I can get out. (Gianna breaks the lock, freeing Stacy.) Gianna: Let's fight and kill him. Stacy: Alright. (Gianna and Stacy find weapons and approach Barney.) Stacy: Stop! (Barney stops the caboose and turns to the 2 girls.) Barney: Well, I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT, WHAT YOU WANT. I AM MURDERING THE BOTH OF YOU, BY SHOVING GLASS SHARDS UP YOUR OWN FUCKING VAGINAS! Gianna: This is enough, you are a complete menace threatening to kill us, and you are not supposed to use the language, up to no good pedophile. Stacy: Nobody loves you. Barney: I got something. (Barney pulls out a gun and fires at the 2 girls, but they dodge it.) Gianna: You lied to everyone, your birthday was not celebrated you brought poison and tried to kill us. Barney: That's what birthdays are meant for, killing, torturing, and FIRE! (evil laugh) Gianna: That's wrong. Stacy: Kill him! (Gianna grabs a knife and stabs Barney with it.) Barney: I will get the both of (Barney then dies) Stacy: Is he dead? Gianna: Yes. (Gianna takes the caboose back to it's original spot, Barney's body vanishes in a black cloud of smoke ending his terror once and for all.) (The party guests cheer.) Whitney: You done it, Gianna. Miguel: Yes, the evil dinosaur is now done. Baby Bop: What did he do Stacy? Stacy: Baby Bop, he done terrible things, this birthday did not go well after what he done, he pretended to be nice but in reality he was very dangerous and murderous that's why he is now dead. (all cheer.) (Hagrid arrives) Hagrid: Hello Stacy. Stacy: Hagrid. Hagrid: Is that purple dinosaur gone? Stacy: Yes. Hagrid: Well, that dinosaur was the servant of Voldemort and good things that you girls executed him. Stacy: Who's birthday was it? Hagrid: In reality it was mine. (the kids cheer for Hagrid.) Whitney: Great to have you back. Hagrid: Thanks! Category:V for Vendetta Category:Harry Potter